


Playing With Fire

by sadspockpanda



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadspockpanda/pseuds/sadspockpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps, he muses, he can cut open Will's skull, just peel it back, and watch the madness swirling within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to 'Burn With Me' (http://archiveofourown.org/works/834232), from Hannibal's pov.

Hannibal watches Will, head tilted. A moment passes, silence hanging in the air. Will isn't paying attention. Or, maybe, he can't. “What is going on in your head, Will?”

Perhaps, he muses, he can cut open Will's skull, just peel it back, and watch the madness swirling within. But he cannot do that. Not only is it impossible, but he cannot bring himself to kill Will. Not yet. He still has his uses.

Will is still not responding to him. As a test, Hannibal begins listing the scientific names of various mushrooms. Then the approximate times of the sunrises and sunsets this week. Finally, he just strings words together to make nonsensical sentences. No response. Just a wide-eyed, blank stare.

Hannibal sighs and leans forward. His toy is breaking. Should he repair it? Soon, perhaps. Before the parts become irreplaceable.

Will stands, the suddenness of the action throwing Hannibal off. He recovers quickly, watching his friend pace the room. Will's movements are stiff, erratic, like a man not in control of his own body. Hannibal stands, walking over to Will, who jumps when he finally notices him. Will's eyes are darting, like he's desperately seeking escape.

“Will. Are you okay? Won't you please sit?” His words seem to be falling on deaf ears, but he keeps speaking, keeps trying to pull Will back into reality. “Do you need a Doctor? I can take you. Or perhaps water will do?”

“Why?” Will responds, grunting as though the words are clawing their way out of him. He licks his lips and Hannibal watches him do so. He should not allow himself to be distracted, but Will is... Will is the single most distracting thing in his life.

“Why what, Will?” Hannibal feigns curiosity, feigns confusion. He isn't sure Will hears him at first, given the delay in response.

“Why do you stay?” Will's eyes meet his, a pleading look in them. Ah, there it is. The desperation for belonging. Will is a stray seeking a master. Seeking Hannibal.

“Because you are my friend.” Hannibal states in the same tone he would the current weather. Will is his friend, and he must keep his friend at all costs.

Will drops his gaze to the floor, giving a half-nod as response. He is so fragile, so damaged. And he must possess him, entirely. All costs.

Hannibal reaches toward him, fingers resting behind Will's head. His skin is hot beneath him, but he ignores it and pulls Will forward to kiss him. He's relentless in this task, as he is in all things, wasting no time to nip at Will's bottom lip. He wants to taste Will, he wants to taste blood.

He is about to pull away, convince Will the kiss never happened- and he knows he can-, when Will finally reacts, kissing him back. Timid little press of the lips, really, but enough to make Hannibal smirk against his mouth and continue his onslaught.

Hannibal pushes Will, guides him until his back is against the wall. His hands snakes under the hem of Will's shirt, pushing it up, feeling the heat against his palms. It feels as though Will is on fire beneath him, but Hannibal is the oncoming storm. He will suffocate Will's flames eventually, but for now he will just stoke the flame.

He has never been afraid to play with fire, after all.


End file.
